


Поэтри-слэм

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Catullus 5, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roman poetry, Slash, catullus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Джедидайи нет ничего скучнее поэзии. Для Октавиуса же нет ничего более вдохновляющего, чем она.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поэтри-слэм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry Slam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275461) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - Galsan и RobinGoodfellow.

Как ни досадно Джедидайе было признавать это, но порой роман с римским генералом был тем ещё испытанием. Нечасто, но такое случалось.  
И это был один из таких случаев.  
Он с тоской подумал о том, что большинство остальных обитателей музея сейчас спокойно играют и танцуют в фойе в своё удовольствие. И в любую другую ночь они с Октавиусом уже колесили бы по коридорам с Рекси на хвосте.  
Вот только сегодня римляне, одержимые этой своей странной манией строить из себя цивилизованных людей, решили устроить какие-то чтения, и, конечно же, Октавиус, будучи их лидером, стал почётным гостем. И, как лидер диорамы Дикого Запада и «особый друг» Октавиуса, Джедидайя тоже был приглашён. Как он мог отказаться?  
И как так вышло, что теперь он умирал от скуки, сидя рядом с Октавиусом на чёртовом литературном вечере?  
Он пытался скрыть свой ужас — тем более, что Октавиус и остальные римляне были просто на седьмом небе. И, эй, он ведь любил песни у костра, как и все ковбои. Но когда к слушателям вышел этот закутанный в простыню болтун и начал изливать на них всякую хрень про воробьёв, салфетки и поцелуи, он почувствовал, как его глаза сами собой закатываются, а голова тяжелеет. Время от времени Октавиус тыкал его локтем в бок, возвращая к реальности, но, не считая этих моментов, ему вполне успешно удавалось пропускать всё мимо ушей.  
По крайней мере, пока вдруг не осознал, что уши его перестали терзать древнеримскими стихами, а голос, который обращался теперь к нему, принадлежит Октавиусу.  
— А? — он, моргая, поднял глаза. — Что г’ришь, партнёр?  
— Я сказал, вечер окончен. Мы можем уходить, — Октавиус уже поднялся на ноги, выглядя чрезвычайно довольным. — Пойдём.  
И действительно, поэта уже нигде не наблюдалось, а слушатели начали расходиться. Джед последовал за Октавиусом.  
— Знаешь, партнёр, — начал Джед, нагнав его, — вы, римляне, пожалуй, нравились мне больше, когда я думал, что вы только и делаете, что завоёвываете мир и ходите строем. В смысле, это вот так вы мучаете своих пленников? Ваш Кат-как-его-там читает им свои стишки, пока они не взмолят о пощаде?  
— Его зовут Катулл, — ответил Октавиус, не поддаваясь на провокацию, — и его творения — одни из лучших произведений, написанных ямбом.  
— Должно быть, такому варвару, как я, этого не понять, — широко улыбнулся Джед.  
— Вероятно, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Октавиус. — Он также декламировал кое-что из его, кхем, раннего творчества, и оно, несомненно, пришлось бы тебе по нраву, но ты к тому времени уже заснул.  
— И разве можно винить меня за это? Все эти рулады про жить и любить... Ну что за розовые сопли?  
Октавиус поднял бровь.  
— Мне кажется, это было очень достойное стихотворение.  
Джед улыбнулся ещё шире, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы лишний раз не подразнить Октавиуса.  
— И «непробудная настанет ночь»? Это ещё к чему? Как по мне, он вообще не сечёт, чем в эти ночи занимаются. Не очень-то он наблюдательный для поэта.  
Октавиус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал и лишь покачал головой.  
— Я вижу, тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать про искусство поэзии, друг мой.  
— Да ладно, ты называешь это поэзией? — воскликнул Джед и, драматично взмахнув руками, процитировал: — «Так целуй же меня, раз сто и двести, больше, тысячу раз и снова сотню...» Это не поэзия, Октавиус! Чёрт, да такое даже я мог бы написать!  
— Хм, — Октавиус с серьёзным видом кивнул и затем усмехнулся. — Но не написал. И напомню тебе, я слышал песни вашего народа, и речь в них идёт всегда о гибели юных девушек, бесконечных лошадиных гонках и попавших в тюрьму бандитах.  
— Да. Ну. Это всё настоящие вещи, из жизни, они всем знакомы. Не то что всякие там тысячи поцелуев. Это вообще непрактично. Никто не может так сделать.  
Октавиус, внезапно остановившись, повернулся к нему, его глаза потемнели.  
— О, Джедидайя. Это подозрительно похоже на вызов.  
Джедидайя замер. Октавиус вновь ухмыльнулся — и в следующее мгновение, положив руку Джедидайе на грудь, прижал его к колонне. К лицу Джедидайи прилила кровь, и он мысленно поблагодарил бога, что остальные римляне уже разошлись.  
Октавиус подался вперёд. Он мучительно медленно коснулся невесомым поцелуем губ Джедидайи, затем выдохнул ему в ухо:  
— Один.  
Джед прижался затылком к колонне.  
— Эй, стоять, партнёр. Даже не думай об этом...  
Октавиус, не обращая внимания, поцеловал его в висок.  
— Два...  
Джедидайя едва сдержал стон. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Но упрямство не позволяло ему этого:  
— Говорю тебе, Октавиус. Это невозможно.  
Октавиус лишь улыбнулся и наградил его очередным поцелуем — в этот раз под челюстью.  
— Три...

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение "К Лесбии" цитируется в переводе А. Пиотровского.


End file.
